A New enemy and friends unite
by Zackthetraveler
Summary: finn must take on a new villian after the lich
1. Chapter 1

After finn and jake defeated the lich a new threat has appeared me destructeur finn and jake shall fall by my hands chapter1 it was a party in the candy kingdom then thats when it all happened boom! finn i am destructeur you shall ingage in battle with no you way butt were dancing and having a good time there is no need for brawling yeah jake said well i shall destroy the entire candy kingdom untill you fight me finn the human boy and jake the magic dog (and just like that he disappeared) finn what are you going too do pb asked i will fight to save everyone but ill need help from my friends to stop pb jake will you help me fight this evil dude ~with marcy~ what that loud noise coming from the candy kingdom well forget it im sure its nothing proably just another crazy party that bubblegum didnt invite me too what was that marcy nothing marshal lets just play bro ok marcey (they start playing there gutair) then they hear a knock on the door it was finn jake and PB ... NICE TRY HUMAN BOY BUT I SHAL WINN THIS BATTLE NO MATTER WHAT (ROAR)


	2. Chapter 2

~With marceline~Finn what are you guy's doing here and what's going on she said we need to speak too you.(couple minutes later) you see that's why we need your help to stop him we need you and Marshall . Me and my brother will help Finn you can count on us we'll help you stop we'll need all the help we can get pb you still know that door lord (from what was missing episode) Yes I do but what about fire princess . I got it Finn remember she hates you for lying to her. Ok thanks marshal me and you will go stall destruteur marceline you and pb will go ask ice king for his help and try to maybe get fionna and cake to help. Do I really have to go with mrs. Smarty pants. Oh like I wanna go with a demons bonnibel let's go (as she transformed into that giant (bat thing) jake I will see you later let's go marshal . This guy is going down. Finn I just hope you an marshal can handle him all by yourself


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~with Finn and marshal Finn you think we will beat this guy. I don't know and won't know if we try were approaching the candy kingdom lets do this Marshall lee said (they arrive inside the candy kingdom) destruteur was waiting for you Finn. Shut up you butt let do this (as Finn pulled out his sword) destroyer beam. Finn move. Marshall pushed Finn out the way and smacked the beam with his axe bass. Roar Finn get on (Marshall transformed into that giant bat monster) lets do this destructor. You think you can beat me super sonic punch attack ( boom) ~with jake~ wow they must be fighting destructor and losing hang in there Finn. Hult state your business in the fire kingdom. I want to speak to flame go right in then. Oh ok wow it was that easy. What do you want jake. Your help fp Finn needs your help. I don't care he really hurt me jake I will not forgive those who lie to me. Really fp you were all Finn spended time on thinking about you be stayed up all nite writing a poem for you ( from burning low) yes I remember when he did that as she smiled and blushed so will you help were is Finn . He's in the candy kingdom fighting destructor now. Lets go fire rockets . Ok guys I'm going back to school this week I won't be able to make chapters that much . But there will be more chapters


	4. Chapter 4

~With flame princess~ Finn I hope your ok she said. Finn your weak your vampire friend sucks i was using half my power and I still beat you how pitiful. Haaaaaaaaaa die destructor(Finn launches at him with his sword ) force field. Ha ha ha sonic eye beam.(Finn dived out the way. Finn. Who's calling my name. (He looked up and saw flame princess)you came he said. I'm not going to let my ex die from a big jerk killing him. Wow thanks i think. Your still funny as I watch out he's coming. Boom!(Finn saw FP flying from the sky) NO! He ran too were fp landed . Are you okay?yeah . Are you ready too die Finn. Never. Snake fires . You pesty girl die with your hero then Metor balls. Fire dome. Boom! . Ok that's chapter four I'm back pc broke so doing it through my ipod.


	5. Chapter 5

~with PB and Marcy~ Why are we here again bubblegum said curiously Wow who would have thought that the smartest girl in ooo and aaa was to stupid to remember a place she has been held prisoner in ever since Finn was 16 as she said smiling. Shut up I just hope they are ok when we get back as she said sadly Hey come on we're here HELLO as she said making the snow golem on the other mountain look at her crazy. A loud person came to the door Gunther were are my house shoes "The door opens " Marcline and princess as the ice king says in shock what are you guys doing here we need your help A new enemy has arrived and from what I'm hearing now Finn and Marshall Lee and flame princess are getting they're butts handed to them we need your ice to combat his fire  
Ok I will help you guys the ice king said with a smile on his face Gunther here take this bottle if I don't come home you can smash it as he said patting Gunther on the head marcline I will help you after all you helped me when they're was no craziness in this head of mine ( flashback ) Simon. Yes Marcy . Where is your wife. I don't know Marcy I don't know he said sadly . Roar! What's that Simon. It's a mutant candy I think it's coming towards us Marcy hide . Ok Simon . I will be back i have to protect us. Simon no dont use it she said as tears came from here eyes. I'm sorry i must protect the one girl who helped me keep my mind in order" Take everything you got taking away from all you worrys sure would help alot wouldn't you like to get away where everybody knows your name Dom Dom Dom Dom " as he uses the powers of ice to freeze the mutant then he realizes Marcy is scared and yelling take the crown off Simon. your scaring me. Wha who is that this crown is mine back off you little brat back off. Simon it's me Marcy your friend remember. Yes I do ugh as he pushes the crown off his head Marcy are you ok what happened. You were floating and said scary words to cast snow bolts from the sky. Cool . No I mean sorry it's the crown it calls out to me freeze this world freeze it Simon ( end of flashback) and for that I thank you Marcy


End file.
